Collapsible knee bolster assemblies are well known in the art. Such assemblies typically include a bracket or other support affixed to the body of a vehicle. A knee bolster is carried by the bracket or support. Should a collision occur in which a sufficiently large impact force is applied to the knee bolster, the bolster will collapse relative to the support and translate away from the knees of the vehicle occupant sitting in front of the bolster.
A limited number of assemblies include a steering column and knee bolster mounted on a single support mechanism; however, such assemblies do not permit independent movement of the column and bolster relative to the support mechanism.